Tempus
by Bardic Fire
Summary: A alternate history where the fight against evil continues into the muggle world.
1. Rebirth

* * *

Chapter1: Rebirth

* * *

The Nameless Place, ERROR: TIME ANOMALY

Sakura and Elric searched through the glowing lines of time. All of them strange yet familiar. There was many timelines, all unique through either mundane or elaborate differences. Sakura and Elric would normally stay away from the truly alien ones, the ones where they did not exist, the ones where the Wizarding World only exists in stories written by muggles, although Elric has suspected Sakura of sneaking into the Star Wars ones. But this time they searched everywhere, as they had done for the past 7 years. They searched for a specific timeline.

And at last, they found it.

A faint strand. In it existed a world that was dark. A world where Voldemort ruled and destroyed everything his enemies fought to protect. Everything except Harry Potter. But this Harry Potter had lost all hope and will to fight on. He only continued because it is what he has always done. He no hope for a better life. But they, they shall give him hope

* * *

Harry's Shack on the Rock, 2004

"Harry?" Harry Potter turned in his chair, wand held ready

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He ordered. Sakura and Elric took off their Invisibility Cloaks and stepped into the light."Sakura, Elric, Is that... Is that really you?" Harry said in disbelief. Sakura nodded. "But you two are dead! How - ... It's a trick, your really spies!"

"Ah, so we did exist in this timeline at one point." Thought Elric as his twin sister spoke to the unfamiliarly older Harry Potter. After all the last they had seen him was during the final battle against Voldemort.

"NO!" Sakura said before Harry could attack. "Harry..." She said. "Were not spies. There's no way to prove it though just... just trust us."

"Why should I?"

"Because we're her to offer you something. A choice."

"What? Death maybe?" Harry said with a harsh laugh. It was then, when his face was more detailed by the angle of the light, that the twins saw the scars on his face, the anger, the hate that lined it. "Not like I can, not as long as he's alive." Elric spoke up.

"You mean Vold-" Harry clamped his hand tightly on Elrics mouth.

"SHHHH! Do not say that name!" Harry's voice had become a soft whisper, he looked around as if listening for something. After a few seconds he let go and sat back down again. Elric rubbed at his jaw.

"Surely you of all people aren't afraid to say his name?" Sakura asked.

"No, no..." Answered Harry "It's just his name is tracked seeing as I'm the only who would think to say it instead You Know Who. Doesn't deserve to be called what he wants anyways, call him Tom if you must, but only Tom." A pause. "Now I believe you were offering me something?" The twins stared blankly for a second.

"Oh, right" bursted Elric "Harry..." He took a deep breath. "Harry what if we told you that you could find peace and happiness if you left this world with us?"

"I'd say when do we leave?" Harry responded with a smirk

"Right now if you want." Harry's smirk suddenly became a frown.

"Oh my god, your serious aren't you?"

"You would have to leave this place forever..." Sakura stated "But..." she added "You would see Ginny again." Harry grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. He stared into her eyes, and she into his. She saw a glint in them that had not been there beforehand. They sat in silence for a few seconds before he spoke.

"You mean that, wherever you're from Ginny's not... Ginny's... Ginny's still alive?"

"In our time, yes. It is not the same Ginny you knew but then she will seem no different." Harry stood without a word, grabbed his few possessions, and hurriedly threw them into a large duffel bag.

"Let us go at once then." He said. The twins stood there and stared. Sakura began to speak even though she already knew what Harry's response would be. "But is there no one you must bid farewell to? No one for whom you might be missed?" Harry laughed his cold, dark laugh again. "No, the few who have had the courage to house me won't regret my departure. I'm the only rebel in this world."

"Very well then" Sakura turned to her twin brother "Elric?" she said. Elric peeked out the door to the outside.

"Come on" He reported "It's clear." The three walked out into the cold air.

The sea around the rock was calm that night but still very cold. The twins guided Harry down a sandy path to a small copse of trees that barely clung to life on the rock face. Harry looked up at the tree tops which were just a few feet above there heads.

"I nursed these trees since the day I came and found them here." He said "I thought that if life could grow out on a miserable rock such as this one that there might be hope against Voldemort yet. These trees will probably be the only things I miss here." The twins did not say anything, they knew what to say and also they had come to the most dangerous part of there mission. Elric turned to Harry.

"Now Harry, remember Hermione's Time Turner?" Elric stopped himself and then asked "You did do that in this time right?"

"Yes" Harry answered

"Okay, good" Elric said "well this form of time travel is nothing like that. In fact it's more time travel then that was, seeing as with the Tempus Dial your actually going to another timeline and with the Time Turners your-" But Harry cut him off and asked

"What do you mean by timelines?" Elric opened his mouth to answer but was beaten to it by Sakura

"Parallel Universe's, only we see them as lines of time in the Nameless Place, They exist simultaneously and all around us." She pulled her wand from it's Baldric, her wand was a massively long sixteen inches and so she kept it in a leather sheath on her back. It was made from a fine, dark red bloodwood and the handle was wrapped in a soft, white leather. Inside, at the core laid the crystallized spittle of a Silk Dragon, one species of the many minuscule Butterfly Dragons native to East Asia. She waved her wand slowly through the air. "You see, I just touched an infinite number of universe's." Harry thought on this.

"What is the Nameless Place?" He asked

"It's where we are able to travel among the timelines, You see they appear as sorta glowing strings floating in darkness, We don't know exactly what it is nor how it really works-".

"Not asking either." interrupted Elric.

"We only know we can travel through it, So we never have really come up with a good name for it." Sakura finished.

"Is that safe?" Harry asked.

"No" The twins said together casually.

Harry had still not had his curiosity fulfilled.

"How exactly do you do all this?" he asked. Sakura sighed.

"Did we in this timeline never explain it to you?" She questioned back

"No, Not at all." Harry replied.

"Very well then, he deserves an explanation before we continue. But it must be brief. Elric, can you tell him?".

"Yeah sure" Elric said.

"Long ago, before the fall of the Greek Empire to the Romans, there were seven great wizarding cultures; Greece, Persia, the Celts, India, China, the Yamoto who would later inhabit Japan, and the people who would later become the Lakota Nations of Native America; An explorer from each of them traveled together in a party to explore the more unknown lands of the world. These explorers were the first to discover what is known as the Sands of Time. The Sands of Time some sort of naturally occurring magical phenomenon. About a thousand grains of sand that, when harnessed properly, contained the power to truly move through time." He pulled what looked like a very large pocket watch from a pouch he wore on his belt. It was made from a lacquered and painted wood. The flip top was painted white with the Japanese Kanji Character for Time (Harry didn't know this of course, to him it only seemed like a collection of black lines). Elric opened the object. Inside was a strange clock. It had many hands, and dozens of Japanese Characters around the edge where numbers normally were. And embedded in the very center was a single piece of silver colored sand about the size of a half a grain of rice. "This," Elric continued "is a Tempus Dial, It contains half of one of the last remaining grains of the Sands of Time." Sakura explained the rest.

"The other half is in mine" She pulled hers out, an exact copy of the one Elric held. "The Tempus Dials give the user an unbelievable control over time. The seven explorers, each representing their culture, knew they could trust their cultures in the use of the Sands and so they destroyed all but seven grains, and split them between each other. They would secretly meet once a year where they would discuss the events occurring in their lands and how they should act with their powers. They came to be known in the legends as The Tempus Council. Ever since then the council members have passed down the power through their family lines, as only the descendent's of the originals can use it. The Japanese Explorer was Sakura Otomo, my namesake. And ever since her in our family line there has only ever been two children. Twins. A boy and a girl."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We don't know, some side effect of our grain we guess. It has never happened with the other families. We don't care anyways. If we tried and meddled with it we might fix the magic and then their wouldn't be twins all the time. Anyways enough talk, it's really about time we were getting back, I hate spending too long in another timeline and I'm getting really cold." Elric handed Harry a silver chain.

"Keep hold of that tightly" Elric said as he wrapped the other end around his hand "It'll keep you from drifting from us. Now when we do this it's going to feel a lot worse for you than Disapparating, Floo Powder, or Portkey travel so we'll be as quick as we can about this." They both held their Tempus Dial's in their hands and stared at the clock faces of them. Then without warning they whispered "Tempus." !-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

The Nameless Place, ERROR: TIME ANOMALY

The world seemed to pop away from Harry leaving him floating in darkness. Though he felt none, all he could hear was the sound of rushing wind around him, as if he was falling through the air. Harry struggled to breath, it felt like everything around him was a vacuum. He began to see threads of silver all about the area. They were some of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, shining in the darkness. He suddenly relieved he was floating uncomfortably but tried as he might, nothing that he made it any more comfortable. Harry looked around and saw Sakura and Elric floating nearby. They showed no signs of being affected the same ways Harry was. Most likely they weren't as they had this many times before. Harry continued to fight for every bit of air he could, his lungs began to heave. Sakura and Elric were talking, or least Harry guessed they were he heard nothing of the rushing sound but he did see their lips move. They continued to look back and forth between the threads floating around them and their Tempus Dial's. Elric pointed at one thread and they both wound the hands on there Dial's. Harry's vision began to get blurry, he was suffocating, he tried to say something to Sakura. She turned to Harry and shouted something. Sakura and Elric closed the lids to their Dial's and the world popped again.

Godric's Hill, 1 September 2004

Harry curled over onto his hands and knees and puked onto the soft grass.

"You okay?" Elric asked as he took the silver chain from Harry's hand. Sakura look around at the area.

"Time Differential Sickness or TDS," She said "with such a change in time like that one your body is trying to reject it. One could say jet lag is like TDS, only nowhere near as bad." Harry sat up only to be attacked by a brain splitting headache. He screamed out and fell on his back. A flood of memories came at him, tearing at his head. Sakura ran to Harry as he laid on the ground, back arching.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" She exclaimed.

"Don't ask me!" replied Elric. The pain in Harry's head stopped as suddenly as it had begun. He looked up at Sakura who was kneeling over him.

"Are you all right, Harry?" She asked. He looked at her. Ha saw her clearer, almost as if he had been looking at her without his glasses this whole time. All her features now stood out to Harry where before she was just, well, a familiar face. !-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --

Her hair was neck-length and very straight. Ever since the day he had met her it was dyed the color of snow, it reminded him of Hedwig, his old owl that died in the war. Her skin was pale, not sickly but a healthy pallor. Her eyes were almond shaped with the hint of epicanthic folds, suggesting her Japanese heritage. Her pupils were constantly changing in different light, and not only natural colors either, but ones like red and purple, even occasionally metallic colors. Once he had asked her how she did that

"Do what?" she said

"Your eyes"

"Oh yeah, thats natural, purely natural, or supernatural at least." thats the only answer he ever got. !-- page size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in P margin-bottom: 0.08in --Along her face, just below the eye's, was a scar, wide and deep, left behind from the first Battle at Hogwarts. Sakura wasn't very attractive in the traditional sense, but she did have a fair, pixish look to her. Her face was not the only thing he dwelt on. She was tall, impressively tall for a woman of Asian descent. Even with her height she still had the thin, lanky, spritish look of her young teenage years, despite the fact she was same age as Harry. Harry looked over at Elric, Sakura's brother was the like an exact male copy of her. Their biggest differences, besides different genders of course, was obvious, were obvious. Elric had bright, yellow-blond hair, and bright, blue, eyes which he swore were both natural.

Looking at them this way, Harry thought back to their past together. They had first met the twins on the Halloween of his first term. The twins had helped distract the Troll that had entered into Girls Bathroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione soon became close friends with the Otomo twins, and they were there beside Harry for everything. In their third year, The twins were able to connect closely with Harry when they learned that Sirius Black was their father. By their fourth year, Dumbledore had revealed to Harry that the twins were students at Hogwarts because they had been assigned as Harry's Bodyguards. During the battle of the Ministry, Sakura nearly killed Harry in her rage when she attempted to kill Bellatrix Lestrange and avenge her father's death. He remembered his sixth year when Sakura finally got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chaser (out beating Delmeza Robins by miles). And during the search for the Hocruxes, Harry remembered that the twins believed in Harry's obsession and search for the Deathly Hallows.

Harry focused on the good memories of course, though there were many bad ones. The Twins were far from perfect, even if Sakura sometimes acted like she was. Sakura's rage and blood thirst went too far many times, almost causing her to be expelled when she attacked Malfoy in their second year. And Elric was sometimes the exact opposite of Sakura, and had little to no self-esteem, and he and Hermione seemed to constantly argue come final exam time, debating the finer points of Arithmancy or something. But just like Ron and Hermione, Harry's relationship with them was tested again and again, and yet he still knew he could trust them with his life. Harry soon came to realize that these memories of them were from this world, for the Sakura and Elric he knew in the other world were very different. Harry suddenly feared if this Sakura was capable of the horrible things Harry had witnessed the other one commit, and if this Elric would be able to control Sakura, unlike his own Elric... No, that wasn't the way to think about it, these two were his own, this was now his world, he would let himself become foreign to it.

"Harry? Harry? Harry. Are. You. All. Right?" Sakura said for probably the sixth time. Harry looked back at her.

"What? Yes, yes I'm fine. I feel different, I suddenly see you clearly, like I hadn't been wearing my glasses or something, and I remember things I didn't remember before." He said. Sakura's eyes widened.

"It worked!" She exclaimed.

"What worked?" asked Elric.

"Don't you see? He has _our _Harry's memories, He sorta transferred timelines so to speak." She to Harry and hugged him, tears in her eyes. "Oh brother, it's so good to have you back." Harry hugged her back and laughed

"But I'm not your brother." he said

"My god-brother, our god-brother!" She stood there hugging him for several minutes. Then stepped back and brushed away the last of her tears. "Come, lets got back to the others." she said finally, sniffling. Harry looked around and recognized where they were.

"Are we at Godric's Hollow?" He asked.  
"Yeah" Elric answered. "And it's the first of September, 2004. Our house is just there down the hill, it was our mum's. When we left we had invited Ron and Hermione, who live next door. Oh, and Ginny's staying with us until her house is built. You had left a will, in it you left your money to her and Hogwarts to help rebuild it, you also left your parent's house hoping she would use it if she raised a family. The Dark Magic thats been left there is making it a little hard to build however." Harry cried out happily in his mind _Ginny!_... but then he asked,

"Ginny is married then?"

"No, but that will be explained later. It's 9:30 now so it'll have been about 20 minutes since we left, Sakura." They walked down to the twins house.

* * *


	2. Old Friends

Chapter 2: Old Friends

* * *

Otomo Manor, Godric's Hollow, England, 31 August 2001

Harry, Sakura, and Elric, arrived at the house. The Otomo Manor was a three story building that was built in the fashion of a traditional Japanese Town Manor. It had a small garden in the front but most of it's land space was in the back. They walked into the house through the front sliding doors. Immediately Sakura and Elric took their shoes off at the genken, or entrance area, Harry followed suite. He actually was mostly comfortable with the house. In his _other_ life, Harry had been housed for a while in a Japanese Zen Buddhist Temple somewhere on the outskirts of London, and there he had adopted many of the habits and customs, such as the wearing of no shoes in the house, or some of the meditation practices which helped him calm down in stressful situations and think clearly. "Harry if you could just wait here for a moment we kinda want to break this to them slowly." Elric said. Harry nodded,

"Of course" he said. Sakura and Elric stepped up the slight split level of the house and then walked down the left side hallway. Harry looked around as he waited, he want over to a paper lamp in the corner and removed the cover. The bulb shone brightly. Harry flicked it with a finger. The bulb buzzed with electricity and a bit hot, not as hot as an incandescent however. "Hmm" Harry said aloud. It was ran by real electricity no doubt but it seemed also to have some sort of magical property. Also, it did not have a power cord. Harry did remembered that the twins were always confused by Wizarding England's non-usage of muggle technology. Apparently where British Magical Community only went as far technology wise as the Victorian Age, the American and Japanese Magical Community had fully adapted to the Modern Era, going so far as to even have Magical TV Networks, and a Wizarding Internet. Most likely the Otomos made sure that they were able to connect to to these networks even all the way across the world. Harry suddenly heard voices from another room.

Sakura and Elric entered the spacious yet cozy living room through the sliding shouji paper doors, all the interior walls in the house except those of the bedrooms and the bathrooms were made from paper, so all the rooms had ample lighting and one would only have to leave a few window's open or a few lights and the entire house would lit enough to at least see by. The floor, like that of most of the rooms, would probably be the first thing to notice, as one would not be wearing shoes at the time. It was made of Tatami mats, a traditional flooring from japan made from a very soft straw, it felt sort of like a cross between carpet and wood and was very comfortable. Japanese living rooms always varied in function and The Otomo's were no exception. The Twins uncle Karudeshi (though everyone just called him Uncle Karu), who had designed the house, decided to make the living room more of an all-purpose room than just a space to sit and talk. So in the middle of the room was the Dining Table. Now the dining table was unusually different from most. First, it was a very low table, low enough that one could sit cross legged around it, though it was large enough that one could stretch their legs without touching the second unusual thing which was underneath the table. You see, underneath the table was a small hearth. No different than any other hearth, it was a small stone depression about a foot down with equal sides of three feet. When one was not eating at the table, it could be lifted up out of the way, and the hearth could be used to cook tea, by hanging the pot from a wooden rack above. This was a traditional Japanese hearth, just the Otomos modified it so it could be used as the dining area as well, proven also by the small legless chairs surrounding the table. Also to finish describing the room there was an entertainment system in a large cabinet on the back wall, with a modern set of couches and chairs around it.

In these chairs was the other guests and occupants of the house, Ron Weasley, HermioneGranger, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and Susan Bones. Many people had been surprised the day that Seamus and Sakura gotten engaged. Sakura and Seamus had dated beforehand in their third and fourth years at Hogwarts, but during their fifth year when Seamus had been disbelieving of Harry about Voldemort, they broke up and would continue to have somewhat negative feelings towards each other until they made up after meeting again in the Requirement Room in 1997, just before the Second Battle of Hogwarts. Of course, that was about a year ago, and they still had not made plans for when the marriage would take place. The Relationship between Susan and Elric however, had been perfect since their fourth year when Elric took Susan to the Yule Ball as a date. In fact they were already married a year after the Second Voldemort War was over.

"Oi Sakura, Elric. Did you get that errand run then?" Ron said as they had come in, Sakura jumped over the backside of a chair and landed beside her husband, who was sitting on the arm. Elric and Susan sat down with his on the couch beside Ron and Hermione. Ginny was sitting in the lounge chair closest to the fire, across from Sakura and Seamus.

"Yeah, kinda," She replied. She turned to Seamus, "How is everyone?" She asked

"Fine" Seamus said, He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I think they're ready."

"Good, good. Um, everyone, we have something to tell you." Sakura looked at Elric, He nodded back.

"We... We found him" She said.

Harry began to grow impatient. He thought back to that Buddhist temple. Harry closed his eyes and breathed slowly... In... Out... He grew patient again. It dawned on him then that he could still call upon the memories from his old life, he remembered this as those memories could possibly serve useful later in life. He returned to trying to listen to the conversation going on in the other room. He heard raised voices.

"You what? I thought the council voted against it!" Hermione said in a raised voice.

"Well..." admitted Elric "Our vote only counts as one so we got voted so we got voted at first, but Albion-"

"Whats Albion?" Ron interrupted

"Each one of us go by the true, original names of are countries so England is known as Albion." Ginny began to speak but Ron interrupted again.

"Okay, then I guess my question is, who is Albion?" He asked.

"RON!" Hermione said, annoyance in her voice. "Now is not the time"

"It's okay Hermione," Sakura said "For the safety of the Council Ron we are not allowed to reveal each others personal names, in fact we only know the personal names of Albion and the Native American Representative and that's only because they're family friends. Go on Elric." Elric continued.

"Anyways Albion wasn't able to come to that meeting and we got outvoted. But tonight he gave us a call. Thats why the phone rang! Thats what are errand was. Albion argued for a revote, which he got, and he voted for our cause so we carried out the mission immediately." Ginny again attempted to speak but was cut off by an excited and anxious Hermione.

"Is he here right now?! I still say-" this time Ginny interrupted her

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?" She yelled. Hermione stared blankly at Ginny and blinked. She turned to Elric.

"You mean you didn't tell her?" she asked in shock. Seamus and Susan got up.

"Why we don't we leave you to have this conversation privately" Seamus said.

"Oh, you don't have to leave," Elric stated.

"It's okay, Kitsune. You five were _his_ closest friends." Susan replied. As they left Sakura mouthed to Elric.

"Kistune?" Elric replied back silently by mouthing the words "Pet name" and blushed.

"So you were explaining why you hadn't told Ginny yet." Hermione said.

"Well we tried but... well we couldn't figure out how." Sakura said sheepishly, it was clear she was embarrassed by the fact that the twins hadn't summoned the guts to tell Ginny.

"Oh, Well thats an excuse!" chastised Hermione in a sarcastic tone. Ginny waved her arms in the air.

"Hello! Nobody is still telling me what is going on!" Elric sighed and looked to Sakura.

"Sakura can you explain? I've had explaining for one night." Sakura leaned foreward, her elbows resting on her knees.

"Ginny, You know of course about our... ability, The Sands Of Time and all that?" Ginny nodded. "Well 7 years ago exactly we talked with the portrait of Dumbledore in the Headmasters Office at Hogwarts. He gave us a task, a plan he seem to have already formed previous to his death 2 years beforehand, just like tasking Harry with finding the Deathly Hollows. We had to swear to keep it secret lest it failed. Eventually however Hermione discovered of course. And, of course, she accidentally let it slip to Ron." Sakura used finger quotes when she said the word "accidentally" noting that she believed that Hermione intentionally told Ron about their mission.  
"anyways the task was to search the timelines for, essentially, a replacement Harry. Now finding a timeline with Harry Potter in it is easy enough for us to find, however it is strictly against the codes and laws of the Tempus Council to interfere to significantly with other timelines, are job is to keep that sorta thing from happening in the first place. Of Dumbledore had a solution around this. If we could find a Harry Potter that had almost ties to his own Universe, had no want to continue existing there, than maybe, just maybe we could convince the Council allow us to adopt him into this timeline. After all it wouldn't be the first time." Sakura let this sink in. Ginny thought what she said over then, slowly, she asked

"So what your saying is, you've found him?" Sakura shook her head to answer yes. Elric took over from here, he was always better at keeping people calm, and it was quite possible that Ginny might begin to suffer from overflowing emotions.

"Now Ginny, one thing you must know is that he will look and act just like the Harry we knew, He even has acquired the same memories as our Harry, but for a while perhaps as long a years maybe, he will sometimes seem distant as if he was lost or disoriented, this is because he has made a serious change in what we call "Anchors", the things that to him confirm his existence and place in the world, but still in all other ways this will be like a reincarnation of Harry Potter." Elric held one of Ginny's shaking hands. "Ginny" he spoke softly and calmly. "Are you sure you are ready for this?" Ginny tried to say yes but she tripped over the word, instead she breathed deeply and shook her head in confirmation. "Very well" replied Elric, He turned to Sakura "Go get him." Sakura got up from her seat and left the room to fetch Harry.

Harry and Sakura walked into the living room. He was actually a little surprised in the asian aspects of the room, despite his knowledge of the twins taste in decor. Near the back left hand corner was the TV den where the group sat. All but the Otomos stood up, staring wide eyed at Harry.

"Merlins Beard" gasped Ron, Hermione managed to squeak out a small "Harry?". Ginny sat wordless, small tears in her sandy eyes. Harry said nothing, walked up to Hermione, squeezed her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Harry let go of a crying, mumbling, Hermione and turned to Ron. Ron smiled and held out his hand. Harry smirked. He took Ron's hand and pulled him close. The hugged, laughing. Harry turned last to Ginny, she sat in her seat looking down at her feet. Harry held her shoulders lightly and made her rise from her seat. He held her chin and lifted her head up. She looked up into his eyes, his bright, beautiful emerald eyes, and he looked into hers, tears poured from both of them.

"Hey there" Harry said, smiling. "What're you crying for?"

She chuckled a little "Shut up and kiss me" she responded. The embraced fully and kissed passionately. at this Hermione broke into a massive fit of tears. Everyone stared at her.

"You idiot!" She said "Never ever do what you did that day again." Harry laughed deeply.

"No Hermione" he said "I don't plan to" he looked back down on Ginny and smiled even bigger then he already was "I intend spend many years in peace."

The Bards Technical Notes: WWWWHHHHHEEEEEHHHH finally it's finished, amazing what a car ride can do for you.


End file.
